Stepping Stone
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Harry refuses to continue the way things are, and it leads to some serious issues between our favorite men.


**AN - Another Sev/Harry one shot, though this one is somewhat different to my norm, as you'll see as you read. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review. **

**Inspired by Stepping Stone by Duffy. **

**Word Count - 1054 **

**Stepping Stone **_  
_

_I'll never be your stepping stone _

_Take it all, or leave me alone _

As Harry took a shower, tears mixing with the water, he wondered why he put himself through such pain. Whenever _he_ was called to his quarters, hope soared, only to be quelled the moment he arrived and_ he_ attacked Harry's mouth with his own. He wondered why he let him self be used like some common prostitute whenever _he_ felt the need for release.

It had been seven months since the first time and Harry had had enough. He would be strong. He would say no. He was worth more than this.

The first time Harry refused, the shock on _his_ face was comical. Harry had left the room before the man had chance to process his reply properly, and from then on avoided him. It worked for almost a month, before _he_ cornered Harry on a late night walk around the old castle.

"Harry, why are you avoiding me?" He asked, and Harry shivered as _his_ velvety voice swept over him.

"You know why. Leave me alone," Harry replied, though his voice came out as a whisper instead of the strong tone he had been aiming for.

"We were having so much fun, why would you suddenly decide to stop? Surely you've not found anyone else who can fetch you such pleasure."

"I won't be your toy any longer, Severus. Leave me alone." Harry's voice was stronger this time, and Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Toy? And here I was thinking it was mutual pleasure. Silly me."

"Are you really that stupid?" Harry asked quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"Truly, you are either the most unobservant person in this castle, or you are a cruel bastard. Catch a clue, Severus, it was never only sex for me. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. WAY!"

Severus was pushed backwards by Harry's magic, as the younger Professor walked away from him. Severus watched, at a loss to do anything else, as he walked away. Had he just made a huge mistake?

xxxx

_I will never be your stepping stone, _

_I'm standing upright, on my own. _

xxxx

Severus left Harry alone after their brief encounter in the corridor, and Harry was both thankful and heartbroken. He considered, briefly, leaving the castle, but he loved his job and had no desire to leave it. As time passed, Harry grew stronger, and while he still loved Severus, it hurt less to sit near him in the hall, he could pass the Slytherin in the corridor without his stomach churning horribly, and he could smile again.

Everything was going well, which of course meant that something was about to go wrong.

Just past midnight, on a snowy Sunday night, a banging on his door roused Harry from where he was dozing in front of the fire. Slipping his wand into his hand, he edged toward the door, and opened it quickly, pointing his wand at the person in front of it.

Severus stood in front of him, quite obviously sloshed, glaring at him. Harry sighed.

"What do you want?"

"You! I don't know what you've done to me Potter, but undo it right now!" Severus snarled as he pushed past Harry into the living room. His words were slightly slurred, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"I've done nothing to you, Severus, except turn you down."

"You've cast a charm, or dosed me. You must have, dammit, I can't stop thinking about you!"

Harry walked quickly into the bathroom, pulled a vial from his medicine cupboard, and took it back into the living room. He handed it to the snarling man.

"That'll cure you. Now get out."

Further proof, if it was necessary which it wasn't, that Severus was drunk, came in the form of him downing the contents of the vial in one swig.

He grimaced as the potion as it took effect, placing a hand on his head.

"Potter, I apologise. I'll just be leaving now. I'll not disturb you."

"Hmm, heaven forbid you actually tell me how you feel while you're sober. I suggest next time you decide to get drunk, you ward your rooms so you can't leave them," Harry replied, waving the Potions Master away as he took the seat he had been in before the interruption.

"I suppose I deserved that," the newly sober Severus admitted with a sigh. He sat down beside Harry, smiling slightly when he saw Harry quirk an eyebrow.

"I think it's about time we talked, don't you?"

Harry sighed. "I guess so. Why did you come here tonight?"

"That's it Harry, straight to the point. You don't make anything easy do you?" Severus asked.

"Stop changing the subject. You know how I feel. That hasn't changed, so I see no point in going over it."

"I wish I could give you what you need, Harry. I admit to... feeling something for you. You need someone caring, someone affectionate, someone who will shower you with love. I can't be that person, I'm not that person. I'm sarcastic, and have little patience. I like solitude. I don't want a relationship. I... I care about you Harry, but it will never be enough. I'm sorry."

"Then leave. I won't be someone you can come to when you want a shag, Severus, nor will I be someone you can walk all over. I want everything, or nothing. There is no inbetween for me. I do love you Severus, and if that isn't enough, then so be it. Know this though, I won't wait forever. Should you decide in five years that you've made a mistake, I might not be there for you to take. I won't put my life on hold until you decide I'm worthy of your love."

Harry run a hand though his hair as he stared at Severus. He stood up and waved again at the door.

"You can show yourself out," he muttered, walking from the living room into his bedroom and warding his door.

He slept on a tear soaked pillow, dreaming of could-have-been's, and what ifs. They would never be enough.


End file.
